


Dinner Will Be Ready Soon

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2 - Greeting Kiss, Food, M/M, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'welcome home' drabble.</p>
<p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses, Day 2 - Greeting Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Will Be Ready Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dedicated to Nuu! (http://irukas.tumblr.com/) Because she is lovely and wonderful, and I would not be writing nearly as much or as well as I am without her inspiration.

“I’m home!” Kakashi’s voice carries into the kitchen from the entryway, and Iruka can hear the ninken scramble to greet him - Bisuke’s chattering, Bull’s low rumble, and Kakashi’s laughter.

“Welcome back,” Iruka calls, and gives the stir-fry another swirl around the sizzling wok. Kakashi’s arm wraps around his waist a moment later and unmasked lips are pressed to his jaw. Iruka turns for a real kiss, but Kakashi snatches a carrot from the wok and quickly throws it in his mouth.

Iruka laughs as Kakashi shakes his fingers out and comically chews and swallows while trying to not actually get burned. When he’s done, Kakashi makes a face and says, “Hot.”

“Yes, well, you did pull it directly out of a hot pan.”

Kakashi’s pout makes Iruka smile. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“Yes.” Kakashi holds out the hand he’d used to grab the food, and Iruka drops a soft kiss on the fingers there, then pulls Kakashi in by the hand to press another kiss to his lips. Kakashi wraps his arm around Iruka and pushes him back against the stove, tangling their tongues.

“Mmmm,” Iruka pushes him away, smiling. “You’re going to make me burn the stir fry. Go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon.”

Kakashi sighs and tips his head, and Iruka thinks he’s going to get another kiss on the cheek. Instead there’s a strange noise, and Iruka looks over to see Kakashi blowing on a piece of chicken he’d stolen out of the wok before popping it in his mouth.

“Oi! Get out of here! Stop stealing my dinner before it’s done!” Iruka laughs and swats at Kakashi with the spoon still in his hand, and Kakashi deftly side-steps out of the way.

“It tastes good!” Kakashi calls as he ducks out of the kitchen. “I’m looking forward to it!”


End file.
